Robo Knight
Robo Knight is the Sixth Ranger of the Mega Rangers. He also transforms into the Lion Zord which forms the Lion Mechazord. He is the deurtagonist in Power Rangers Megaforce and a supporting protagonist in Super Megaforce. Character History Megaforce A Knight to Save the Day Robo Knight is one of the earliest creations of Gosei, along with the Megaforce Zords and Tensou. Robo Knight was originally meant to be the protector of Earth, built centuries ago by Gosei with powerful weaponry, sharp reflexes, the fearlessness of a lion and an unwavering commitment to his mission to protect the environment. However, Robo Knight became dormant, and he did not awaken until the 21st century, when the planet itself somehow willed him to awake and fight the Warstar Insectoid army. When Robo Knight finally awoke, his primary directives put him in direct confrontation with Warstar, but centuries of deactivation took a great toll on his advanced AI, such as memory loss, along with acting cold, aloof and distant towards the Rangers and Gosei. Furthermore, the advanced technology used for programming Robo Knight made nigh-impossible a mere reset to his earlier directives and memories, as such Gosei himself. Gosei suggested having Robo Knight's memories restored by having the other rangers gain his trust and win his alliance. Gosei Grand Megazord He reappears in Prince Takes Knight to battle Psychotick, who Vrak sent in an effort to drain Robo Knight's power and reprogram him to serve Warstar. During the initial battle, Robo Knight avoided several attacks without regard to whether or not the humans nearby were safe. The Megaforce Rangers struggled to protect the people Robo Knight was carelessly endangering. Vrak's plan begins to work, as Robo Knight was captured and trapped in an energy-draining cage. Tensou was unable to get a fix on his position, so the Rangers are forced to search on foot. Only Troy alone is able to locate them, and his speech about teamwork and loyalty causes Robo Knight some confusion. Psychotick was unable to hold the rest of the Rangers at bay, who rejoin the battle, but are defeated quickly. Robo Knight manages to reverse the power drain and escape, defeating Psychotick and forcing Vrak to retreat. When Psychotick grows, Robo Knight orders the Rangers to stay behind as he summons the Knight Brothers, a Zord duo with which he combines to form the Gosei Grand Megazord. After he defeats Psychotick, Robo Knight maintains that he needs to work alone to minimize errors in his mission, but demonstrates that he may be coming around through his use of the term "bad guy." Prince Takes Knight Learning How To Cooperate Though Robo Knight stated he would work alone, he aided the Rangers in the battle against Shadow Serpent. When he witnessed Troy trying to restrain Shadow Serpent, Robo Knight dismissed that Troy was the problem. He stated that the weakness in humans is that they care too much about each other. Sometime after the battle, Troy met up with Robo Knight about a plan in having the Rangers be used as bait against Shadow Serpent, and have Robo Knight make the surprise attack. Though he refused, he went on with the plan anyway when he saw the Rangers working together as if they "were like gears in a motor". After the battle, Robo Knight stated that they have much to learn and that they should collaborate. Later on when he saw Rotox, Robo Knight viewed him as one of his own. Taking advantage of this, Metal Alice talks Robo Knight into siding with her. She stated that the humans are the true danger and that they must be enslaved to stop pollution. He was left to think about it.Then Robo Knight left the scene, thinking on who to side with. After a while of thinking, he joined the Rangers in fighting against Rotox, now Rotox DX, stating that the good humans do outweighs the bad. After the battle, Troy stated that he had officially become the 6th Ranger of the team. Self Sacrifice Sometime before the Armada arrived, Vrak disabled the Rangers and Robo Knight's morphers during a battle. The Messenger then arrived on the scene to finish the Rangers off. However Robo Knight was able to divert his internal energy to recharge his morpher, so it was still functional. When the Messenger fired his laser beam attack against the Power Rangers, Robo Knight jumped in the way and fired his own elemental attack as well, overpowering and incapacitating the Messenger and draining the energy from his attack in the process. Then Robo Knight transferred the last of his power to the Rangers' Morphers and gave his Morpher and Blaster to Troy. Suddenly he collapsed powerless to the ground, seemingly meeting his end. When the Rangers returned to where he collapsed they noticed drag marks and assumed he dragged himself off to an unknown location. During the invasion, Troy runs off to search for him. End Game (Megaforce) Super Megaforce Troy takes an effort to find the missing Robo Knight, but with no luck. Even after the first battle with the Super Megaforce powers, Troy asks himself, "Where are you, Robo Knight?" Super Megaforce Soon after joining the other Mega Rangers, Orion begins to have visions of all the other Sixth Rangers, including Robo Knight. Power of Six Orion is also later able to tap into his power when in Super Megaforce Gold Mode. Vrak manages to find Robo Knight and took him to his underwater lair but didn't have the proper resources to revive him. He found out that the only way to revive Robo Knight is to use a Sixth Ranger power as Robo Knight is a Sixth Ranger himself. Vrak waited until his brother Prince Vekar's death to capture Orion. Vrak had Orion's energies drained into Robo Knight, along with his own dark power. Now as Vrak's servant, Robo Knight devoted himself to him. Each time Vrak plotted his moves, Robo Knight attacked the Rangers. But each time the Rangers convinced him that he needed to break free from Vrak's control, he stated that Vrak is the only one who knows the truth. While Drill Horn fought Emma, Gia, Jake and Noah in one battle, Troy fought Robo Knight. Troy managed to free Robo Knight from Vrak's control. Robo Knight wanted to make up for the evil deeds he did under Vrak's control. To make up for the trouble he's caused while under Vrak's control, Robo Knight went into Vrak's underwater lair to save Orion before his life force was fully drained. As Robo Knight saved Orion, Vrak had the lair self destruct. As that was happening, Robo Knight manages to transfer his life force into Orion. Though Robo Knight didn't escape while Orion did, he now lives within Orion. Vrak Is Back Robo Knight somehow survived his previous demise and showed up in the middle of the Legendary Battle, temporarily reunited with Troy as Megaforce Red before continuing to finish off several XBorgs. It can be implied as being inevitable, since Troy's visions clearly showed that Robo Knight did survive long enough to be part of the battle, and the fight in real time was virtually the same as Troy's visions, acting as a foreshadow.Legendary Battle Notes *Toys R Us is marketing the phrase "A Knight to Save the Day.", reminiscent of his Japanese counterpart Gosei Knight's phrase, "A Knight Fated to Purify the Planet". *Robo Knight is the first sixth member of a ranger team, since Eric Myers to prefer to work alone. *Robo Knight sounds and acts more like a human than a robot. Though unlike his Sentai counterpart Gosei Knight, he has a metallic voice. Gallery Megaforce Charger (Robo Knight).jpg See also *Gosei Knight - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Knights Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Heroic Creation Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Egalitarian Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rivals